Snape's Little Girls
by LovePolgara
Summary: Voldemort is dead and the war is over. Hermione and Severus are married and teaching at Hogwarts. Everything seems perfect until Hermione finds out she is pregnant with twins. My first story so no flames please. Read and Review.
1. Unexpected Changes

**Snape's Little Girls**

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. they belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story is only for fun. No money involved.

Chapter 1

Professor Hermione Snape sat behind her desk in the transfiguration classroom. She starred down at her folded hands. lunch was nearly over and Hermione was trying to pull her jumbled thoughts together to teach her next class. She had not felt good for the last week and had gone to Madame Pomfrey when the bell had signaled lunch.

_'My dear Hermione what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall for lunch?' _Madame Pomfrey had asked.

_'I haven't been feeling well Poppy. I've been nauseous for the past week. I was wondering if you could give me something for it.'_

_'Well let's find out what is going on before I give you anything.'_

Poppy gently laid her wand tip on Hermione'sabdomen. Then she gasped.

_'What? What is it?'_ Hermione asked in alarm.

_'My dear, there's nothing wrong with your stomach.'_

_'Then why can't I keep anything down?'_

Poppy sighed, _'Hermione your pregnant.'_

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open. Neville Longbottom walked up to the desk.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong? I didn't see you at lunch." he asked worriedly.

"Hi, Neville. It's nothing, I just went to see Poppy."

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Neville, I'm pregnant." Hermione said tragically

"Oh, Hermione; that's wonderful. But, why don't you look happy?"

"I am happy, but I just can't help but think of Severus. How will he react to this?" Hermione put her thumb to her mouth and started chewing the nail.

"Yes, I see your point. Have you spoken to him about this?"

"No, I just found out."

"I have the next period free, if you would like me to I can take your class for the afternoon."

Hermione considered it and answered, "no, thank you Neville, but I think this can wait till tonight. Thank you for your support though."

"Anytime Hermione. Let me know if you need anything"

"I will, and thanks again."

Neville left just as students began to file into the classroom. A few minutes later the bell rang and Hermione began her class.

Later after dinner Hermione sat on the couch in the chambers she shared with Severus Snape, her husband, waiting for him to come back from his first detention of the year. Severus returned about ten, looking irritated and tired. He let the door swing shut behind him and flung himself down on the couch.

"I am getting too old for this." he said wearily. Seeing the worried look on Hermione's face he quickly asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Severus I need to tell you something. I went to see Poppy this afternoon about my nausea. She told me something very surprising."

"What, what did she tell you?" he asked frightened, "If your sick I can brew you a potion."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." she took another deep breath and just let him have it. "Severus, I'm pregnant.

*********************************

Let me know what I need to do or if you like it. Thanks.


	2. Reactions

1Chapter 2

"What?!" Snape said shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione repeated, carefully watching her husbands reaction to her condition. Nothing but blank shock registered on Severus's face. Not a good sign, Hermione thought to herself.

Severus's expression changed from shock to troubled. "No." he said, "it's just that I don't know the first thing of how to be a father. My own was a sorry excuse for one."

Hermione was shocked for a minute then remembered that her husband was a skilled Legilimens. So of coarse he could read her thoughts.

"Hermione, my love, it's not that I'm not happy that your pregnant, it's just that I'm surprised and a little scarred.

"I 'm scarred too Severus, but, knowing that your alright with it helps. I've been afraid all afternoon that you would be mad or something."

"Hermione, I love you and nothing could ever change that."

The next day was thankfully Saturday, and Hermione had no classes to teach. After breakfast she went to see Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Password." the stone gargoyle said dully.

"" Hermione said and the gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the revolving staircase leading to the headmistresses office. Reaching the top Hermione put her hand up to knock but heard muffled voices on the other side. Not wanting to interrupt she waited. After about ten minutes however she decided to let Minerva know that she was there. Softly she knocked.

"You may enter." came McGonagall's voice through the door. Walking in Hermione saw the only people in the room were McGonagall and herself.

"O h, you must have been talking to one of the portraits." Hermione stated. "I heard you talking through the door and thought you might be in a meeting with someone."

"No dear, Albus and I were just discussing today's weather." Minerva said smiling. "What is it you need Mrs. Snape."

"I have some surprising news for both you and Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, winking at the portrait, who smiled. "Severus and I are expecting. I went to the Hospital Wing yesterday and Poppy told me."

"Hermione this is wonderful news. Have you told Severus yet?"

"I told him last night."

"And how did he react to the news?"

Hermione laughed, "he was so shocked he looked like he was a first year seeing the castles moving staircases for the first time."

Hermione, Minerva and Dumbledore all laughed.

"When are you due?" portrait Dumbledore asked.

"February 20th, according to Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, wizards are able to give a much clearer date of expected birth than Muggles."

"Well congratulations to you both. Keep me informed on everything, Hermione. And don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything. Even if it's only someone to talk to."

"Thanks Minerva." Hermione said turning to leave.

Hermione spent the rest of the day sending owls to her mother, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Lavender and the Patil twins.


	3. Nightmares

**I am so sorry about the delay. I have had a lot of stuff going on in my family. From deaths to people in the hospital and so on. Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Disclamer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any related trademarks. they belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This story is only for fun. No money involved.**

Chapter 3

Hermione sat at her desk grading the essays she had assigned as homework, she had already nodded off three times after class. She stood up stretching from all the sitting. Looking out the window at the glorius sunset, Hermione started toward the door to go to dinner. Opening the door she saw Severus walking down the hall toward her. She walked up to him and took his hand. She knew he didn't like to show his emotional side to the students so she just squeezed and let go. Severus looked at her and gave a small half smile.

"Where are you going, my darling?" he asked in a low seductive voice, barely above a whisper.

"Down to the Great Hall for dinner, my love." Hermione breathed into his ear.

Severus pulled her back into the empty classroom. Almost before the door was closed he had his arms around her and held her tight but gently. Hermione looked up into his dark eyes and saw all the love he had for her in those eyes. All those years of hard looks and insults just washed away in the love of that moment. Her eyes sparkled and her upturned mouth inviting. Severus leaned down and kissed his wife pashonately, only breaking when the need for air became and issue.

"We could always have the house elves bring a meal to us in the dungeons." Hermione said. Severus threw a handfull of powder into the fire. The flames became emerald green and stepping in together Severus said dungeons and they swirled off, surrounded by the green flames.

Two days later Hermione and her husband joined their students and fellow teachers in the Great Hall for breakfast. Right on time the mail arrived. Owls flew everywhere, Hermione noticed eight owls headed for the staff table. Six of the owls dropped letters in front of her and the other two dropped letters in front of Severus, before taking off again. Hermione set down her fork and began to open the letters. The first was from Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_ I am so happy to hear that you are expecting. I think of you often and wish I could see you. _

_Harry and I are doing well, James is growing like a weed. I think he will be just as wild as his namesake. _

_I'm already begining to feel like Mum did with Fred and George. He will be turning three on the _

_thirteenth. I hope you will be able to come, but if you arn't feeling up to it I understand. Harry and Ron are _

_always talking about how they would love to come and see you and Severus. Please let me know how you _

_are doing. Hoping to hear from you soon._

_ Ginny Potter_

Hermione smiled. Ginny had been the only one who hadn't cringed when she revealed that she and Severus were dating. It still made her laugh sometimes thing back how they all complained so much about Snape; and now she was married to the man. Hermione opened the next letter, which was from Mrs. Weasley.

_Hermione dear, I am so happy to hear the news. I have already told all the family, although Ginny _

_and Harry already knew; I guess you already told them. Let me know if you need anything. As you _

_know I have already raised seven children. I can give any advice you need. I love you like my own _

_daughter Hermione and hope you'll come to me anytime. Hoping to see you soon._

_ Molly_

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. The entire Weasely family treated her like one of their own. She felt so loved it was like a light shown around her at all times. She opened another letter, in a light shade of purple. This one from Lavender.

_Hermione,_

_ Congratulations! I am so happy for you. It is so good to hear from you. Let me know if you_

_need anything at all. Love and Kisses._

_ Lavender_

_P.S. Have you and Severus discussed any names yet?_

Names! This early in the pregnancy? Hermione bit her bottom lip. Perhaps she should talk to Severus about it. Hermione opened another letter feeling slightly worried. This from the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati.

_Hermione,_

_ So good to hear from you. Congratulations! You must be so excited. How did Severus take _

_the news? We will be in your area in October, hope to see you then._

_ Parvati & Padma Patil_

_P.S. Seamus proposed to Parvati! Keep it quiet though, they want to announce it later. I had to _

_tell someone though. Hope to see you soon._

_ Padma_

Hermione laughed and reached for another letter. She recognised the handwriting right away. Hastily she opened her mother's letter.

_Darling,_

_ Your father and I are so happy for you and Severus. I am hoping you can come home soon _

_and see us. Do you need anything? I don't know what witches and wizards use as far as baby stuff_

_but your father and I are always here if you need us. All our love._

_ Mum and Dad_

Hermione looked down and saw the only letter left. She picked it up and opened it. It was from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_ I know that Ginny has already wrote you and told you our congratulations. I just wanted _

_to send a letter myself. I am so happy for you Hermione. I think you will make a great mother. I _

_just hope you'll be as happy as Ginny and I are. Hermione, I need to know something. This is _

_not an easy thing to write but, I know you love Snape, so here goes; Do you think he's going to _

_be a good father? I know I owe him my life and would give it for you or anyone else I love so_

_much. I am just worried. I still see him sometimes as the greasy haired git that haunted my _

_school days. Other times I see him as we all saw him in the battle against Voldemort, as the_

_man who nearly gave up his life for me. I'm sorry to put this on you, but I love you like my_

_own sister and only want your happiness. Let me know if you need anything._

_ Harry_

Hermione starred at Harry's letter, a lump forming in her throat. Harry would never realise how truely noble he was. It was still amazing to her that the most important person in the world could love her as his sister. He who never had a family until he came to Hogwarts. Hermione knew without a dought that Harry would die to protect her, Ginny, Ron, everyone in the wizarding world, even Severus Snape, if it ever came to that. For an instant she could see the battlefield again. She could hear every sound and smell every smell from that horrible night.

_It was nearing midnight. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were cutting through their ranks. Remus Lupin, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley and Katie Bell and many more had already fallen. Belatrix Lestrange was dueling Ginny and Luna. Hermione shot a stunning spell at her which she dodged and sent a killing curse back at her, which she barely missed. Screams were everywhere that night. Suddenly a jet of green light came out of nowhere strait for Hermione. There was no way she could avoid it this time. Luna dived in front of her and was hit in the chest. She fell to the ground, dead in an instant. Everything turned to slow motion for Hermione. She saw Flitwick blasted backward. Ginny bringing down Macnair. Mrs. Weasely bringing down Belatrix. Voldemort and Harry facing each other relentlessly. Neither showing any mercy. Suddenly Harry was blasted backward into a tree. Voldemort used the moment to place the Cruciatus Curse upon him. Suddenly Severus appeared and shot the body bind at Voldemort, which was blocked. Voldemort sent another Cruciatus Curse at him. Severus blocked the spell and Voldemort growled. With another flick of his wand Severus was blasted backward. Voldemort turned back to Harry intending to finish the duel. With the reflexes of a seeker Harry dodged sideways missing the Killing Curse by less than an inch. Harry sent another stunning spell at Voldemort that missed. Voldemort was loosing his comporure, and aimed another killing curse at Harry. Golden flames appeared suddenly between Voldemort and Harry blocking the spell. Severus appeared again and again shot a bodybind curse at Voldemort, which was blocked. Voldemort sensing Harry's weakness shot a bolt of lightning at Harry. Severus dived in front of it at the same time as proforming a shield charm. Voldemort's lightning rebounded upon him and killing him._

Hermione mentally shook herself. Suddenly she felt a bout of nausia that had nothing to do with morning sickness. Hermione all but ran from the Great Hall to the Girls Lavatory. A few moments later Severus followed his wife and found her sobbing in the lavatory. Severus walked over and gently pulled her into his arms letting her cry.

"Don't worry, love, this part of pregnancy doesn't last long." Severus said comfortingly.

"That not it Severus." Hermione said through her tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Severus, I keep thinking about that last battle." Severus's eyes widened, "I can't get the faces out of my mind. We lost so many friends and loved ones. I can't stop remembering all the people we lost, like I almost lost you."

Hermione's weeping strengthened. She burried her head into his shoulder and cried until her body was so exsausted she couldn't stay awake anymore. His eyes full of concern, Severus picked his wife's limp body up in his arms and carried her down to their private rooms in the dungeons. Laying her on the bed as gently as he could he walked to the fireplace and, lighting a fire with his wand, threw flew powder into the flames.

"Poppy," he called, "I need you."

A moment later Madame Pomfree climbed out of the fireplace and dusted herself off.

"What did you need Severus?" she asked.

"Poppy has Hermione come to you complaining of nightmares or anything?"

"No, Severus. Not since a few months after You Know Who's demise. Why do you ask?"

"She seems to be fretting about it lately. I'm starting to get a little worried about her."

"Severus, you probably won't like what I'm about to suggest, but I thing you should talk to Potter and Weasley about this she may have said something about what's troubling her to them. They are her best friends you know."

Severus grimmanced. A talk with those two was not something he looked forward to.

"If you think it's best Poppy I'll do it."

"I would Severus." She said as she stepped back into the fire.


End file.
